


Commute

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, commuting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Byun Baekhyun needs to commute home and Park Chanyeol is his knight in shining armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written around Feb 2014.

**BH Hyung: CAN’T PICK YOU UP LATER. YOU CAN COMMUTE, RIGHT?**  
  
Byun Baekhyun reads and rereads his older brother’s text all in capital letters, as if blatantly mocking Baekhyun of his lack of commuting experience. Baekhyun is torn in between questioning his older brother’s texting abilities and hyperventilating because  _commute_. He has never commuted to and from his new school; his older brother loves to spoil him by driving him to school. Of course, Baekhyun isn’t an idiot to pass off such a very thrilling offer.  
  
Who wouldn’t want to arrive at school in a brand new, shining, shimmering, splendid Audi R7 Quattro?  
  
It’s an Audi. Come on.  
  
Alas, the gods of luck are not on his side today. His brother’s girlfriend had an emergency at work and being the ever so sweet boyfriend his older brother is, of course the girlfriend just has to be picked up by the Quattro. Baekhyun sighs and looks at his watch – just ten minutes till his Managerial Accounting class wraps up. He looks around him and sees his classmates’ minds wandering all the same. Jongin and Kyungsoo are having a heated staring contest at the very back of the room, feet intertwined with each other despite the guarded state of their eyes. Beside him Luhan has his laptop opened and hands typing mechanically on the plastic keyboard, eyes darting towards the blackboard, head nodding once a while. Baekhyun cranes his neck, curiosity towards what Luhan is doing unconcealed.  
  
A game between Manchester United and Real Madrid is streaming on one side and a live chat between Luhan and Minseok is on the other side. Baekhyun looks to the other side of the room to see a snickering Minseok, fastidiously typing his thoughts out on his own laptop. Baekhyun goes back to his place. He loves his Manageral Accounting professor, he really does, but he has difficult problems to attend to such as  _commute_  and really the all-around nerd Junmyeon can just teach him the indirect and direct method of Statement of Cash Flows via Skype later.  
  
Eight more minutes to go.  
  
Baekhyun sighs and finally replies to his doting older brother’s text.  
  
 **BH: Yeah sure. How hard could it be?**  
  
His elder brother replies after a minute with an emoticon of a kitty cat waving its butt in the air while waving a peace sign.  
  
Byun Baekhyun swears to himself to teach his older brother to learn how to download  _proper_  emoticons in KakaoTalk as soon as he gets home. He scrolls down the names in his KakaoTalk list and sees Park Chanyeol’s name. Park Chanyeol has been his classmate in his pre-requisite subject, Managerial Statistics, last term. The guy is tall, pale and socially awkward. He has a great built that he usually depreciates in a series of oversized shirts, torn pants and fashion glasses which he justified with a “it makes me look more stunning, you know? My mother told me so.”. Baekhyun taps Park Chanyeol’s name and is greeted with their previous conversations about same schedules, different subjects and commuting and Eureka!  
  
Park Chanyeol is Byun Baekhyun’s salvation. (Well, for now, because  _commuting_.)  
  
Baekhyun remembers pieces of information about Park Chanyeol that he has managed to gather in the 3 months that they have been seatmates: where Chanyeol lived, where Chanyeol worked, that Chanyeol can draw a mean chicken, that Chanyeol liked comparing his iPhone with Baekhyun’s Samsung, that Chanyeol liked moving close to Baekhyun’s seat and whispering random information about life, that Chanyeol liked touching Baekhyun’s knees like they were close, that Chanyeol had the brightest smile Baekhyun has ever seen, and most importantly that Park Chanyeol commutes to and from school.  
  
You could say that Baekhyun didn’t really know Chanyeol all that much. Really. They were just acquaintances.  
  
 **BH: Yo Chanyeol, your class ends at 3, right?**  
  
A good 30 seconds of annoying finger tapping.  
  
 **CY: Yup, why?  
  
BH: Are you going to commute? I think I need you to teach me how.  
  
CY: Woah! Rich kid ain’t so rich anymore?**  
  
A roll of an eye and a ring of a bell.  
  
 **BH: Whatever. Help me? I’ll feed you, I promise.**  
  
The professor hurriedly leaves the room and Baekhyun internally realizes that even professors long for the sound of the bell, probably so they could finally smoke a joint or scratch their feet or something. The other people in the room wears their jackets and packs their bags – Kyungsoo and Jongin now discreetly displaying their affection by putting each other’s coats, Luhan and Minseok going to each other’s side and arguing about the best moments in the soccer game they just watched and Junmyeon was, well, still jotting down notes from the blackboard.  
  
 **CY: Yeah sure, meet me in the library in 10 minutes.**  
  
Baekhyun grins, stands and stretches. He has his white coat on, his backpack slung on his back and his earphones safely tucked inside his ears so he could listen to Macklemore’s White Walls because really who doesn’t like Macklemore? He bids farewell to his classmates and scoots away from the room and to the unheated corridors. Placing his hands inside the heat of his coat’s pockets, he wonders how Chanyeol looks like now. Last time Baekhyun saw him was four weeks ago and it was during their finals exam when they studied together. He was the epitome of a nerd – nerd glasses safely placed on the bridge of his nose, oversized shirt loosely hung in his pale shoulder blades (not that Baekhyun took a peek), torn pants which made Baekhyun cringe and want to just patch it up with whatever cloth he could find and those Ugly. Green. Crocs. that Baekhyun just wanted to burn.  
  
Nevertheless, Byun Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he still finds the guy pretty cute.  
  
He settles in one of the tables and decides to study the Statement of Cash Flow to pass the time. Macklemore’s Wings plays in the background as he bobs his head and taps his foot to the rhythm of his guilty pleasure. Soon he understands the direct method of Statement of Cash Flow and attempts to do an exercise when he sees two pairs of big bulging eyes staring at him from the edge of the table. He yelps and throws his pen at the culprit earning him a really loud “WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MAN.” which renders him speechless because he knows that familiar bedroom voice.  
  
Hell, he loved listening to that deep, resonating voice every Managerial Statistics class last term.  
  
“Shit. Sorry Yeol, just got startled. Here let me help…” The words stop coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth just like he forgets to breathe due to the prepossessing sight before him. Park Chanyeol’s once red curly hair is now short, jet black and styled to perfection. Gone are the oversized shirts, torn pants and horrifyingly ugly Crocs. It is now replaced by a gray well-fitted coat, a white wool sweater and a really fitting pair of jeans that accentuates Chanyeol’s perky little butt and actual shoes. It is really just a pair of last season Nike rubber shoes that Chanyeol’s wearing, but Baekhyun finds it all the more amusing because they’re not those Ugly. Green. Crocs.  
  
“Talk about total overhaul…” Baekhyun finds himself whispering. Chanyeol stops rubbing his eyes and glares at Baekhyun, thick black eyebrows furrowing as he glares at Baekhyun. A gentle poke in the head is the very vendetta of Park Chanyeol and it takes all 5 seconds for Byun Baekhyun to register how dangerously close Chanyeol is to his face now. Just a good few meters and their nose could almost touch.  
  
“Almost forgot how much of a pussy you are.” Chanyeol laughs boisterously and this brings Baekhyun out of his Chanyeol high. This is so unlike him. For goodness sake, he is Byun Baekhyun. You know, the guy who doesn’t commute. (Well not till later anyway.)  
  
“Whatever. Are we gonna leave or not?!” Baekhyun stomps his feet like a little spoiled brat that he is before he collects his things from the library table. Chanyeol stands up in all of his glorious 184cm height and follows Baekhyun suit. Baekhyun reminds himself to put higher insoles on his shoes the next time he and Chanyeol meets (not that Baekhyun preferred commuting for the second time, okay?).  
  
“Brat.” Chanyeol mutters, amusement obviously lingering in his mouth. Baekhyun hisses at him, but doesn’t spout any unnecessary foul remarks and just lets Chanyeol lead him out of the university and to the busy streets of Hongdae.  
  
The time is three in the afternoon and the sun is up, but the cold winter weather chills Baekhyun and Chanyeol to the bones. Baekhyun’s headphones dangle in his neck, Macklemore’s Neon Cathedral softly humming in the background, as he strives to follow Chanyeol’s footsteps. Chanyeol is awfully tall compared to Baekhyun. 1 foot step of Chanyeol is equivalent to 2 for Baekhyun so it is a bit of a struggle for Baekhyun to keep up with the fast-walker. Hongdae is calm in the afternoon with just the right amount of locals and tourists going about their own businesses. The shops are busy, but not frantic. Artistic abilities mingle with the large advertisements of desperate profit calls. There are those who prefer to stay inside, away from the chaos, stuck in their own little world. And there are those who prefer to mingle with the crowd.  
  
Then there’s Baekhyun and Chanyeol…bickering their way to the chosen coffee shop.  
  
“A coffee? You’re going to treat me for coffee? I thought when you said you’re going to feed me, you meant samgyupsal or bibimbap. You know, something heavy.” Chanyeol complains as they enter Hollys Coffee.  
  
The instant warmth the store emanates renders both of them without coats in a span of 3 seconds. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, gives his card and tells Chanyeol to “order whatever the hell you want” before he proceeds to sit on one of the seats near the glass window of the store. He glances at the street they just walked to before his eyes land on the 184cm person that towers through the people in the store. What brought about the change in Chanyeol’s outfit? Not that Baekhyun minds because the new Chanyeol is hot as much as he doesn’t want to admit it. Chanyeol sheepishly smiles at the girl in the counter as he relays his orders to the girl. The girl blushes and Baekhyun internally screams because who gives her the right to blush in front of Park Chanyeol. He keeps himself busy with the applications in his phone instead of focusing on the flirtation on going on the counter. Who cares about Park Chanyeol anyway? Certainly not Byun Baekhyun.  
  
“Here’s your coffee, your majesty.” Chanyeol smiles at Baekhyun who just scoffs at him before sipping in the coffee. Chanyeol sits on the other side of the table, cutting the waffle in perfect square shapes before smothering honey all over it. Baekhyun cringes because sugar! Isn’t Chanyeol even the least bit worried of his weight?!  
  
“Want some?” Chanyeol cheerfully offers Baekhyun a slice, honey dripping on the plate as he brings it up. Baekhyun makes a face before kindly saying no.  
  
“Suit yourself.”  
  
Chanyeol is a hearty eater. He’s the kind of person whom cooks love to cook for and mothers love to dote on. Baekhyun gapes at how adorable Chanyeol looks as he smiles with each waffle he shoves down his throat as if it’s the most delicious waffle he has ever eaten in his life. His tongue traces his lips for any leftover honey before he chews the waffle in his mouth, eyes squinting in the process for reasons unfathomable even for Baekhyun. Fingers safely clutching the knife and fork as it glide through the soft texture of waffle and into Chanyeol’s mouth. It should be considered an art, Baekhyun thinks. The Art of Eating by Park Chanyeol.  
  
“So what’s with today? Why are you commuting?”  
  
The deep, baritone voice of Park Chanyeol melts Baekhyun’s insides. Baekhyun almost chokes on his coffee, but successfully salvages his pride at the last moment. He drops the coffee on the table and sighs loudly.  
  
“Brother can’t pick me up. Boyfriend duties.”  
  
“Bummer. Truly is hard to live the rich life, eh?” Chanyeol nonchalantly says in between sips of coffee and bites of waffle.  
  
“We’re. Not. Rich.” Baekhyun says in gritted teeth. Chanyeol just chuckles before he finishes his waffle and dabs tissue on the sides of his mouth to get crumbs off his face.  
  
“Sure you aren’t. I’ll pretend you don’t go to school riding a Quattro, okay?”  
  
“The Quattro’s not even mine. It’s my brother’s!”  
  
“But you’re connected by blood and he’s not legally tied to another family yet, so technically you own what the rest of your family owns.”  
  
Baekhyun resists the urge to facepalm himself. What Chanyeol said is true, but not necessarily correct. The ownership of the Quattro is signed under his brother, so it isn’t Baekhyun’s property at all. Baekhyun heaves a sigh and rummages for his wallet inside his bag to check if he brought his T-Money with him.  
  
“Crap, I forgot my T-Money!” Baekhyun shrieks.  
  
Chanyeol chuckles and gives his T-Money to Baekhyun. “Here use mine. I still have a spare one.” He digs deep through the pockets of his gray coat and smiles triumphantly when he gets hold of the spare – a beautiful Sandara Park meekly smiling on the design.  
  
Baekhyun’s smile falters. Of course. Why wouldn’t Chanyeol be straight? He stares at the Chanyeol in front of him, all happily rubbing Dara’s photo in the T-Money as he sips the remaining coffee in his cup. Baekhyun has known Chanyeol for months now, but never has he seen him with a girl or heard him talk about a girl, that’s why he readily assumed that the latter swings the other way. Apparently, he thought wrong. Baekhyun listens quite distractedly as Chanyeol excitedly discusses about the upcoming tour of 2NE1 and how he plans to fall in line as early as 5 in the morning just to get the best seats for his _nuna_.  
  
It’s not like Baekhyun actually likes Chanyeol anyway; he’s just sad because there goes another handsome guy down the drain.  
  
Nope, Byun Baekhyun does not like Park Chanyeol.  
  
Not at all.  
  
  
-  
  
  
They leave Hollys Coffee with a satisfied grin on their faces (well just Park Chanyeol actually). The weather drops a couple of temperature more and both of them try so hard to keep their bodies warm within the comfort of their coats.  
  
“So is Dara the reason for the total overhaul?” Baekhyun finds himself asking as he palms the hot pack back and forth in his hands, seeking heat in a -8 degrees Celcius weather. Baekhyun’s headphone is now humming Verbal Jint’s Walking in the Rain and he softly bobs his head to the music. The small granules in the hot pack is calming for Baekhyun senses as he tries his very best to fall in the same walking rhythm as Chanyeol’s. 2 is to 1 and 1 is to 2. Chanyeol is vehemently breathing through his hands in an attempt to warm them somehow. His steps are hurried, more than earlier, as if he is in desperate need to feel the warmth of an enclosed area.  
  
“Huh?” A fresh cloud of air emits from Chanyeol’s mouth as he glances at the small boy beside him. Baekhyun can’t help gaping every time Chanyeol’s big doe eyes stare back at him. It takes him a second of breathlessness till he’s back to reality. What did Chanyeol ask him again? Ah yes, the total overhaul.  
  
Baekhyun points at Chanyeol’s whole outfit and the latter immediately forms an O on his lips before scratching the nape of his neck.  
  
“Ah this, yeah well…you don’t think it’s okay?”  
  
What’s with the sudden reticence?  
  
“No, you look great actually…as much as I don’t want to admit it.” Baekhyun replies, adding the last part in a whisper.  
  
Chanyeol provides him a megawatt smile before they find themselves ambling through the crowd going up and down the stairs towards Sinchon station. It is crowded and rowdy and Baekhyun panics for a minute because it’s been so long since he’s ridden a train. He follows Chanyeol through the crowd and manages to successfully tap their T-Moneys without a hitch. Baekhyun smiles at himself, clearly proud at the very simple task he has done. Chanyeol can’t help himself from smiling too because the sight of Byun Baekhyun smiling is just too beautiful. The way his half-moon-shaped chocolate orbs crinkle when he smiles and the way his perfectly white teeth shines bright tugs a little too much for Chanyeol’s heart to take. He feels the blood rushing to his face so he fans himself and decides to focus on the maps in the station before he is reminded of Baekhyun’s question.  
  
 _“So is Dara the reason for the total overhaul?”_  
  
Oh if only Baekhyun knows who the reason is.  
  
“Nope, it’s not Dara.” Chanyeol suddenly blurts out.  
  
Baekhyun stops his mini celebration and looks at Chanyeol. The latter is awkward, big doe eyes staring back at Baekhyun’s small half-moon ones and hands roughly shoving itself to the depth of his coat’s pockets. It feels like forever for Byun Baekhyun. There is nothing and no one, but the two of them. Nobody is rushing pass them and nobody is speaking loudly in the intercom to announce the incoming train. All Baekhyun sees is the tall, gorgeous man in front of him and all Baekhyun hears is the unsteady beating of his own heart.  
  
A part of him clings on the hope that Chanyeol could actually be gay for him and another part of him braces for the impact of harsh reality.  
  
“Who is it?” Baekhyun barely whispers.  
  
“Some person I like.” Chanyeol breathes.  
  
Baekhyun crashes down to earth just in time to feel the rush of cool air as the train quickly comes to a stop and the doors open to let the inflow and outflow of humans. Of course, Chanyeol has to change for the better for someone he likes.  _Someone not Baekhyun._  
  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles. Baekhyun sits on the edge of the seats and motions Chanyeol to sit beside him. Their bodies tingle at the slightest brush of skin, but both don’t give any signs of apprehension. Instead, an awkward aura lingers between the two – forced happiness in Baekhyun’s part and unexplainable worry in Chanyeol’s part. Verbal Jint is now replaced by Psy’s What Should Have Been. The soft, melodious rhythm of the song somehow alleviates the tension between the two and Baekhyun reminds himself that it doesn’t matter if Park Chanyeol isn’t gay. Or does it matter if Park Chanyeol doesn’t like him.  
  
Because Byun Baekhyun does not like Park Chanyeol.  
  
“So who’s the lucky person?” Baekhyun tries for nonchalance. He just has to ask about Chanyeol’s person of interest. He just has to because it’s courtesy. And really, Baekhyun just needs to know who this lucky person who is able to transform Chanyeol to his beautiful true form. Chanyeol plays with the hem of his coat, a smile dangerously clinging to the tips of his mouth.  
  
“Someone really pretty.”  
  
“Like how pretty?”  
  
The train stops for the next station and people come and go. A grandfather enters the train with a cane on one hand and a big box of fruits on the other. Chanyeol immediately scoots upward and gestures the old man to sit on his seat. The elder declines, but Chanyeol does not accept refusal. In a span of 1 minute, Baekhyun finds himself appalled at the wide smile painted on his friend’s face as the elder continuously thanks him for the seat. Chanyeol positions himself right in front of Baekhyun and snickers at him as he gingerly hangs his right hand on the handle and puts his left hand inside his pocket before continuing with their conversation.  
  
“Like super pretty, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol reiterates. Baekhyun mentally clutches at his heart because who is he to stop Chanyeol from liking somebody super pretty? Just looking at the soft smile plastered on Chanyeol’s face is enough affirmation for Baekhyun that the latter is head over heels for the lucky woman. Chanyeol is good-looking. Way too good-looking actually. And Baekhyun scolds himself for not being able to realize how much Park Chanyeol’s potential is when they first met. From where Baekhyun is seated, he gets a good view of Chanyeol from below – pale white skin shining against the glimmer of light peeking through the glass windows of the train, big doe eyes focusing on the unraveling of nature’s beauty right before him, hands gripping handles ever so tightly and a smile shamelessly decorating such beautiful facial features.  
  
Baekhyun suppresses a groan, but it comes out eventually anyway.  
  
“You okay, Baek?” Chanyeol’s face closes in at Baekhyun’s and the latter tries really hard to control his breathing while furiously nodding his head. Chanyeol ruffles the top of Baekhyun’s head before he shifts his focus back on the sunset. Baekhyun tries to catch a glimpse of the sunset too – to know what is so enthralling about it that it makes Chanyeol shine, but the train enters the tunnel and they soon find themselves briefly engulfed by the darkness before the liveliness of Apgujeong Station greets them warmly. Chanyeol readily grabs Baekhyun’s wrist and makes a bee line to the door. Not a lot of people go down at Apgujeong, so both of them easily find themselves out of warmth of the station and into the frigid temperature of Seoul. Chanyeol jumps up and down from where he is in an attempt to warm himself somehow. It worries Baekhyun because what if Chanyeol gets a cold and he’s to blame? What if Chanyeol gets so sick he won’t be able to attend his classes anymore?  
Baekhyun won’t have any of that.  
  
Quickly he rummages through his backpack for his scarf because he knows he brought it with him for emergency purposes like this. He grins the moment his fingers touch the thick carefully stitched wool and yanks it out of the backpack. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow at the sudden image of the wool, but it immediately escalates to a yelp when Baekhyun forces him to lower down so he could properly drape the scarf on Chanyeol’s neck, making sure that his mouth and nose is perfectly covered from the cold air.  
  
“There!” Baekhyun smiles more to himself than to Chanyeol. He continues to walk with his hands holding firmly to his backpack, leaving a gaping Chanyeol behind. It takes Chanyeol 3 seconds before he comes back to reality and follows Baekhyun. The scarf smells of Byun Baekhyun – of baby powder and perfumed stationaries. There is a new sense of familiarity and comfort just at the scent of Baekhyun and Chanyeol finds himself tightening the scarf on his neck.  
  
Baekhyun tells his address to Chanyeol and the latter nods. The walk to Baekhyun’s house is quiet and calm. John Park’s Baby hums in Baekhyun’s headphones and Chanyeol has long stopped shuffling his feet due to the cold. It is both awkward and accepted with both of them left to tinker on their own thoughts. Byun Baekhyun and his newly accepted fondness for Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol and his struggles to discuss about the love of his life.  
  
They’re a good 800 meters away from Baekhyun’s home when Chanyeol begins.  
  
“He’s really pretty, you know?” Chanyeol manages to murmur.  
  
Baekhyun looks up to the giant, confusion evident on his face.  
  
“The person I like. He’s really pretty.”  
  
Baekhyun shrugs. “Yeah, you’ve told me earlier. He’s really pretty.”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles. “Yeah and he’s pretty straightforward too. I don’t even know why he and I became friends. I mean, what piqued his interest? I’m just the loser guy who wears Crocs to school everyday.”  
  
Baekhyun snorts. “Well to be honest, those Crocs were really ugly, Yeol.”.  
  
They turn left to a small alley and slowly climb their way to a cement stair of some sort. There are twists and turns and Chanyeol tries hard not to hold on to the metal railing for dear life. Baekhyun walks before him, muttering sentences about how ugly Park Chanyeol is to himself. Chanyeol’s breathing is labored with each step. Nobody told him that the path to Baekhyun’s house is this hard. He could have exercised for this instead of feeling like the waffle he just ate isn’t enough to replace the energy he’s starting to lose in his body. Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun’s perky little butt from where he is and smiles to himself. At least he gets to see this kind of view even in hardship.  
  
“See he’s this fashionista at school. Always wearing the latest trend and whatnot.”, Chanyeol continues.  
  
“Yeol, I don’t think there’s any girl who’s not into trends nowadays. I mean….” Baekhyun ponders for a minute. “Wait, what did you say? He? He’s a he?!” Baekhyun almost sputters saliva. He stops short of his climb and looks at Chanyeol. Chanyeol innocently looks back as he tilts his head to the side. What’s wrong with liking a he?  
  
“Yeah, why? Didn’t you know I’m gay?” Chanyeol simply states.  
  
Baekhyun’s puppy eyes grow big at the sudden revelation. Did Chanyeol actually say that he’s gay? It feels like a heavy rock is pulled out of his heart at that instant. He may not be the one who Chanyeol likes, but at least they’re playing on the same field. Sheepishly, Baekhyun pouts at Chanyeol before he moves his head from side to side to declare his ignorance of the little fact.  
  
“You never told me?” Baekhyun tries.  
  
“I assumed you already know!”  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol is too busy bickering about Chanyeol’s revelation of his sexual orientation to notice that they’re bickering in hushed voices in the middle of a cramp stairs or a narrow street, whichever a person would want to call it. There’s a bricked wall with different advertisements of sorts plastered all over it on one side and a spectacular view of the sunset on the other. Palettes of yellow, orange and pink painted itself in the skies as it creates a perfect harmony with the golden color of the sun slowly hiding behind hundreds of multi-colored houses, each with their own perfect little stories to tell.  
  
The bickering subsides when Chanyeol says sorry and Baekhyun is too tired to respond. The air is awkward between the two. Shades of orange and yellow taints the side of their face and it gives a calming effect on the situation. The fact that the temperature is frigid is forgotten, both of them lost at each other’s eyes.  
  
“You know that guy I have a huge crush on?” Chanyeol whispers.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“His my classmate in Managerial Statistics, he goes to school in an Audi and has the cutest smile I’ve seen in my life…”  
  
Chanyeol moves closer to Baekhyun and Baekhyun finds himself glued to the floor as he slowly digests what Park Chanyeol just confessed.  
  
“…and he’s standing in front of me right now.”  
  
It takes one last step till Chanyeol’s right hand is gently placing itself in Baekhyun’s neck and the other hand cupping his cheek before their lips finally meet. It starts gentle with just a simple touching of lips till it becomes aggressive with Chanyeol forcing Baekhyun’s mouth to open so his tongue can enter and divulge in Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun wrapping his hands in Chanyeol’s waist, locking him in a comfortable embrace.  
  
  
  
“I like you too, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun manages to whisper in between hot kisses in the middle of the street.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **BH Hyung: SAW YOU KISSING A GUY. I GUESS YOU DON’T NEED MY CHAUFFEUR SERVICES ANYMORE, LITTLE BROTHER?**  
  
  



End file.
